3000 yrs later
by oceanman0958
Summary: this story is about what would happen if my friend and i went to the future


all ideas from this story is based off of what i wish to happen so all copyrights that should not be present are not my ideas, so enjoy :)

3000 yrs. later... WTF

What would happen if you were transported 3000 yrs. into the future, had a bad day before that happened, nearly getting mauled to death, nearly suffocating because of the lack of oxygen, and found out that through some weird way that your best friends are somehow related to you through your extremely long grandchildren, and to top that off you are weaponless and are fighting a gigantic... thing, and you are near death along with your friends and your superboublously long grandchildren are having air lessons 3000?

Josh: This sucks. How in sain's Hill did we get into this mess in the beginning (while hanging upside-down by a monster that is graving his foot)

Joe: I think it started with "that" day

David: Ah. "That day.

Josh: oh yeah "That" day

Josh's Story

Well I guess my story started with me waking up, like usual, but today seemed off (which it was) and got dressed for school. However in the beginning of that school day, my glasses broke, and after 3rd period of school, my book bag strap broke, and on top of that water fell on my head in 6th period because of a science experiment. After all the incidents I left my book bag at my 7th period to go to the bathroom, and all of a sudden I see both David and Joe (Joseph) in the bathroom, weirdly enough. After that I heard a whoosh and looked up at the ceiling and saw a purple-blueish sky like ceiling, and warped into a weird dimension, except it wasn't a different dimension.

Josh: Ugh, what happened?

Joe: I think we teleported

David: No, I don't think so. I think we went into the future? Josh and Joe: How Would You Know!

David: Look up to the sky

We looked up and it noticed there were flying cars, and buildings and stuff out of a sci-fy movie or novel.

Josh: Wow... this is weird.

Joe: How so,

Josh: You're an ass. Stop being so freaking sarcastic, and pay attention to the fucking scenery

Joe: Well if you weren't so retarded we wouldn't be in this mess

Josh: What! How is this my fault

David: Well before we go any farther with these pointless argument ladies, does anyone notice that they feel like suffocating?

Josh: Now that you mention it, yeah I do actually weird

Joe: well we should stick together just in case and all.

Josh and David: Yeah!

Well we were looking around and all and couldn't find any hints or clues to where we were except we probably knew we were in Georgia and in the future. After hours of searching we found nothing, until there were some kids, about in high school, that were skate boarding... I think...? Well we tried to ask one, and then

Kid #1: Who the Hell are you guys?

Josh: We are a couple of Asians lost, so can we get some directions to the nearest shop or phone booth or something?

Kid #2: Yeah I'll show you, Wham, pow right in the kisser Bitch!

Joe: [Whistle noise] he got you there

David: [Laughing] ahhhhhhhh, dude you gotten sooooooo much more weaker

Josh: Aghh, Damn. Son of A Bitch that hurt !

Kid #1: Yeah and take this [Kicks David in the Crotch Area]

Kid #3: and this [Knees Joe in the stomach]

David: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Joe: Ugh

Kid #1: that's what you get for coming into our turf [kicks sand and dirt on us]

Well I think about a few hours passed after that incident until

? #1: Look 언니 (Older Sister in Korean) I think I found them

? #2: I think your right

? #3 well either way let's bring them home, they look like there on the verge of death

? #1 and ? #2: Yeah!

A few hours later I think I was woken up by some voices...

? #1: look 언니 there waking up!

? #3: your right 보아 (Boa)

Josh: What? Boa wake me up 3 hrs. later I'm sleeping

? #1: AWWWWWW, Super 긴거 하라버기 (Great-Grandfather) is going to sleep.

Josh: What ? When did I become your grandfather? Boa...

Just I was waking there was a comfy bed that David, Joe, and I shared, which is creepy and gay, and there was also 2 girls in front of me: 1 high schooler, I think, that had yellow highlights, that had her hair in a low pony tail, that looked a lot like Shan Won, and the other that was a lot younger and looked as though she was in 6th grade and greatly resembled my little sister, Boa, but taller, and it seemed as though I am in my living room, but it looks different ?

? #1: YYYYEEEEEAAAAHHHHH! He woke up 언니 !

? #3: So it seems.

Josh: Wait what's going on here, and why am I sleeping next to these two RETARD'S!

David and Joe: snoring [:3]

? #1: because we thought you guys were related 하라버기 ?

Josh: Me ?

? #1: Mmhmmm

Josh: and these 2

? #1: Mmhmmm Mmhmmm

Josh: NEVER IN MY LIFE TIME WOULD I WANT TO BE RELATED TO THESE TWO!

? #1: butbutbutbutbutbut our family history says so.

Josh: wait a minute. I have a family history?

? #3: Quite Frankly, no. We have a family history, not you, but us

Josh: Well first things first. Haaaaaa [blowing on my fist then punching David and Joseph] RISE AND SHINE!

David: Ooowww what was that for ? You bloody wanka

Joe: yeah man, I was actually having a dream

Josh: aww, cut the crap you two, we have to hear a lecture so pay attention. Oh and Joseph, I know your Bullshiting me, so stop complaining [Joe grumbling in the back]

? #3: Yes actually, this Is quite serious. As you know you are in the future, but before we begin there, my name Sabrina 켱미 Jang, but I am also known as Sara or kyung mi, and this is our youngest sibling.

? #1: yes, yes, my name is Catherine 보아 Jang, but everyone knows me as Boa or Cathy

? #2: 누나, were out of milk... [Looks over to us] Oh. So there awake now

Sara: don't be so rude, introduce yourself!

? #2: whatever, I'm Charlotte 초히 Jang

Sabrina: good job!, so what were you saying again

Charlotte: anyway we need milk.

Sabrina: do you need it today?

Charlotte: Yes!

Sabrina: Well fine... What are you staring at?

Josh: I feel as though there is someone staring at us from the stairs.

Sabrina: I'm impressed, you were able to sense Eris when no one notices her because she's always so quiet and timid from the stair case, well no use waiting, come down here, and introduce yourself

Eris: h h hello. My name is Eris 은선 Jang

Josh: well, well, well, aren't we the quite ones.

Eris: um are they supposed to be asleep?

Josh: no... hold on where's your bathroom?

Sabrina: It's over there why?

Josh: you'll see [slowly dragging Joe and David to the bathroom with ductape]

[Flush]

Joe: What the Hell man!

David: Yeah I almost suffocated!

Josh: that's what you get for sleeping! Anyway, please continue on with your explanation and David you mean drowning.

Sabrina: Thank you, so as I was saying, you are 3000 yrs. into the future from your original time thus making this

Josh: 5011.

Sabrina: exactly! so in this future, I mostly resemble what the offspring of what you and Shan Won would look like, with some David while as Boa looks like your sister and her husband's offspring

Josh: What about the other's?

Sabrina: Well Char looks like you plus Him (Joe) plus Hillary Kim, whereas Eris over there resembles you plus Erica Manning plus David plus Erica Paik.

Josh and David and Joe: Hmmm! [while staring at each other]

Sabrina: so because of this, we are all related, but one person seems to be...

? #5: I'm home!

Boa: 오빠! [Running towards the mysterious voice]

Sabrina: and speak of the devil

? #5: who're these guys?

Sabrina: meet our extremely long 하라버기's

? #5: Oh, well I'm Jeovani 정화 Jang, or people know me as J or

Josh: J cubed

J: yep, well I gotta go freshen up and do some homework k?

Shan: ok, see you soon

Joe: oho I see that we got some incest going right Josh... Josh?

Josh: Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention, I was more focused on whose off spring he is more like?

Joe: Hmmmmmm that is quite a good question, but

David: he looks a lot like all of us and...

Sabrina: Some of your close friend's kids married your kids and some more close friend's kids married those kids and so on and so on

Josh and David and Joe: ooooohhhhhh

Sabrina: But I'm wondering, what happened to you guys in order for you to have been in that pathetic state?

Josh: Well you see, what happened was that some weird gang came and beat the living hell out of us and we lost.

Boa: but I thought you guys was supposed to be strong?

David: We are but...

Joe: We couldn't move as fast as before as we could have...

Josh: which is actually weird cause we were a lot faster in our time then here?

Sara: Actually that's because of the lack of oxygen here because there is about 1/1000 of the original oxygen left on Earth so we moved 10,000 meters into the sky where in the future the o-zone layer was completely destroyed thus causing all the trapped oxygen to be released and we had to wear an air collar or bracelet to be able to inhale the oxygen and at the same time protect us from the radiation

Josh: Ohh, I see that's why we couldn't move as fast as we could have, due to the fact of the lack of oxygen and radiation taking the toll on our bodies

David: Then why can we breathe now?

Sara: because since we are in the future and are living 10,000 meters in the sky, we have developed technology that gives off oxygen that we breathe

Josh: So, where's this "device"

Char: look on your neck and wristbands, Dumb ass

The three of us looked at our wrists, and found that we were wearing them, but each of ours is different.

Joe: why is each ours different?

Boa: because 하라버기, they change into the shape of your own personality

Sara: but that's only for your wristbands supposedly, but...

Josh: yeah I can sort of see that with Joe's necklace

Joe: yep and David's too

David: and Josh also

Each of ours was different, mine looked like a choker, David's was a cross, and Joseph's was a Yin-Yang necklace that was blue and red or black and white… maybe yellow and green?

Josh: Then why is ours different?

Sara: well that could deal with how you guys are from 3000 years ago

David: Hmmm.

Boa: Well I have a question?

Joe: sure go ahead and ask

Boa: well, who's stronger in their legs?

David: what do you mean?

Sara: what she means is who is the strongest in their lower body strength, upper body, etc...

Josh: Well Joseph there is a lot stronger than me upper body wise and he can probably lift at least three houses or a ton with one hand and at least throw it about 500 miles away, but he is pretty proficient with a gun or sword

David: that's true, but Josh here is probably strong enough to lift a house with one of his legs in his sleep, and is probably strong enough to punch through a brick wall with one hand, and could be possibly the smartest tactical warfare tactician among the 3 of us

Boa: and why is that

David: well it's because he usually sits around and do nothing but IQ puzzles or chess for fun or as he would say to "make him think more than -10%"

Joe: I can't disagree with that, but David here is strong with his lower and upper body strength, but not individually, and he can probably shoot with a pistol from 20 miles away and get a bull's eye

Sara: hmmm I see, so that's your strengths and weaknesses

Josh: well I guess

[Door opening]

? #6: I'm home

Boa: 엄마!

Josh and David: 엄마?

Joe: what are they saying?

Sara: oh, looks like there is another person I forgot to introduce.

? #6: my, my, who do we have here?

Sara: mother this is our great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather

? #6: hmmmmm. Isn't that impossible to summon someone from about 1950 yrs. ago?

Josh: actually, were from 3000 yrs. ago

? #6: I figured as much. She was missing too many greats.

David: Yawn~~~~~ I'm sleepy

Joe: me too ~~~~~

Josh: you're kidding me. Do you guys want me to flush your heads again or make you guys drink coffee or what?

? #6: no, no, it's all right, I expect Sara to have explained most of it. Am I correct?

Josh: well yes, but...

? #6: then let them sleep.

Josh: if it's all right with you the guys... Their already asleep.

? #6 well our record tells us that you're the most reliable one either way.

Josh: Really? Hmm, note to self be more reliable in the past

? #6: Sara, Boa, did you guys take a bath already?

Sara: no, but...

? #6: don't worry I'll explain the rest from here.

Sara: 내, 엄맘님

Boa: but I want to keep on talking to 하라버기.

? #6: it's all right. There not gonna go anywhere so take a bath and relax

Boa: alright. If you say so

? #6: that's my girl

Josh: so then, where to begin

? #6: well first things first, my name is Carolina 현니 Jang and please call me Carolina.

Josh: isn't there a shorter name?

Carolina: Hmmmmmm... I guess through my Korean name, Hyun nee

Josh: hmmmmm. That sounds good to me but...

Hyun nee: as for now, we will have to come up with your guy's name. Hmmm... How about Dad or 아빠 (Dad in korean)

Josh: Hmmmm sure, but you better think of something for Joe

Hyun nee: hmmm I think so too especially for Joseph

Josh: yeah... wait? why do you, Char, Eris, and Sara have a choker and have similar bracelets? I thought Boa said that a necklace and wristbands were unique to a person?

Hyun nee: it is, but you guys forgot that we are your descendants and it is usually for the necklace

Josh: hmm, I see so people with chokers are related to me?

Hyun nee: well not exactly. There are lots of people with chokers, so ours is a black choker with a metal symbol

Josh: so that explains why mine is black with a metal skull with hands right?

Hyun nee: yep, and David's decedents are a gold cross which is J3 and Joseph's symbol is the Yin-Yang symbol with contradiction colors or elements which is Boa

Josh: oh I see.

Char: mom, dinners ready, and is dad coming home today?

Hyun nee: not today, honey

Char: oh, well grubs up you pigs [at Joseph, David, and Josh]

Hyun nee: don't be rude to your grandfathers

Josh: ehh, I really don't care, as long as she insults Dave and Joe also, then I don't mind

Hyun nee: No. That is unacceptable in this house! She can call you guys gramps or something, but calling you guys by your first name or names is not acceptable either

Char: fine than, hey gramps get some grub!

Josh: all right. I gotta see how food in the future looks like!

When I got to the dinner table I was impressed. Actually the food that was prepared seemed 5-star worthy, but before we ate...

Josh: David wake up.

David: What~~~

Josh: where's my bag?

David: what bag~~~

Josh: the bag with all my cards, your cards, and all of our stuff!

David: Oh that stuff~~~ I don't remember where we put it~~~

Josh: WHAT! IM GOING TO BE SKIPPING DINNER FOR ABOUT A DAY OR SO! I'M GOING TO GO GET MY BAG!

Boa: why? What's in there?

Josh: MY LIFE!

Sara: is he serious?

David: yep that's Josh for you. He loves his cards more than anything in this world

Char: What cards?

Joe: his Yu-Gi-Oh cards

Boa: what's that?

Eris: I think it's a card game. I think it's still around today

By that time that Eris said this, Josh was out the door until he came running back

Josh: REALLY! are you serious !

Eris: yeah, I think so. In fact I think we have virtual reality machines for it to.

Josh: OH HELL YEAH! NOW IM PUMPED!

Boa: he left again.

Sara: is it really that important to him!

Joe: to him, it IS his life

Meanwhile, Josh arrived at the gang members place in about 3 min.

Josh: Hey, you nameless ass holes COME OUT HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY BACKPACK!

Gang member 1: Huh? Who're you?

Josh: The guy you beat up earlier this day!

Gang member 3: Oh yeah, that does ring a bell

Gang member 2: So what'd you want punk!

Josh: My Backpack!

Gang member 4: You mean this

Gang member 1: Leader!

Leader: Hmph. If you want this then, you're gonna have to go through me.

Josh: FINE~~~ BY~~~ ME~~~

Gang member 1: so whatcha gonna' do n...

Josh: This (In a demonic voice)

I smashed his face in the pavement multiple times before I noticed it wasn't pavement, but he was unconscious

Josh: Sooooo, who's next?

Gang member 4: I'll take you on You Fuck-

Josh roundhouse kicked the guy's mouth so hard that it got destroyed.

Josh: So, anyone Else? Cause I'm starting to get pissed.

Gang member 2: Fuck this!

He aims his gun towards me and shoots however…

Josh: [moves head slightly to the left] is that all you got? Cause that was pathetic

Leader: [chuckling] It has been quite some time since I had to get serious.

Gang member 3: But boss, you shouldn't waste your time on this shrimp!

Leader: maybe so, but This so called shrimp has some battle experience, isn't that right?

Josh: good eye you got there for a high schooler. But mine are better.

Josh runs towards the leader of the gang, but after Josh kicks the boss he noticed a noticed that almost resembled a crack and the leader stares at him and punches him in the stomach

Josh: [coughing up blood] what the hell?

Leader:[chuckling] I see you have noticed that I am actually wearing steal coating and my arm is made out of fine refined platinum

Josh: coward. Take off your coat and fight!

Leader: [laughing] now why would I do that knowing that you can kill me?

Gang member 3: go boss!

Gang member 5: you da man, boss!

Gang member 6: give him an extra beating for us boss!

Josh: you're only getting me more pissed you overgrown Monkey! [Josh then takes off his shoes, his socks, his jacket, and his shirt but he has an undershirt under his shirt

At the same time at the house…

Hyun nee: hmmm, let me see you bracelet David harabuhgee

David: [eating] hmm? Sure why?

Hyun nee: I think we might have put the lowest setting for you guys

Joe: what are the settings?

Char: well the setting is usually used for how much to increase your oxygen level but really special ones can actually be used to enhance your strength or speed etc., etc.

Joe: I see… and why is this bad?

Boa: well it put you guys in a real disadvantage [Josh is fighting the boss and gets punched in the face]

Sara: and you wouldn't be able to sustain damage like you guys would be normally be able to [kneed in the face then kicked in the head by the boss]

Eris: and if you put it too low you may not even recover your injuries or you may even die like you guys are right now [spine cracked and left arm cracks]

Joe: wait? Doesn't that mean that Josh is… aw shit we gotta find him quick, come on David

David: hold on! I'm still eating!

-At the gang members hide out…-

Gang member 6: not so tough are ya, huh?

Gang member 3: way to go boss!

Leader: please boys… don't bother to flatter little old me about beating an experienced fighter.

Gang member 5: but boss he couldn't even put a scratch on you!

Leader: that is true.

Josh: as soon as I get up from here you guys are DEAD!

Gang member 6: I'd like to see you try little man

Everyone in the gang was laughing until…

Gang member lookout: Boss there's someone coming and it appears to be two guys and one girls.

Leader: hmm? I wonder who could that be [looks at me] is it reinforcement

Josh: dunno… but let me ask you a question

Leader: that is fine. I'd love to hear the last wills of people that I've defeated or killed.

Josh: [looks with a demonic face] what's your blood type?

Leader: an odd request but my blood type is B, why do you ask?

Josh: no particular reason [smiling]

David: [out of breath] dude you better not think about doing what I'm thinking of what you're doing

Josh: dude I might have too, but I'm going to regret drinking prostitute blood

Leader: Did you just call me a prostitute?

Joe: he technically did

Gang member 7: OHHHH SSHHHIITTTTT! He's pissed now

Leader: that's right I'm GONNA FUCK YOU UP, B STYLE

Josh & David: [did he just say B?]

Joe: Did he just say B?

Sara: yeah he should be a relative of a Kevin Blankenship

Josh, David, & Joe: [oh shit]

Josh: so he's Mr. B's descendent

David: yep

Joe: and he's fat like him

Josh: yep

David: and he's Cuban

Joe: yep

Josh, David, & Joe: [were screwed]

Josh: David! Follow my lead!

David: alright

David and I both ran at the gang leader and we tripped his legs by hooking him and he fell on his face and then David and I elbowed him on his back and Joseph kicked him on the face

Leaders: You fuckers! That didn't even hurt

Josh: David, Joseph follow me again!

David: ok

Joe: I guess I gotta

I grabbed him by the legs and started to spin him and David and Joseph started to punch him to make me and him spin faster and then I threw him as soon as I was spinning fast enough

Leader: Ahahaha, that tickled

Josh: shit! Nothing is working

David: at this rate it's gonna go on forever

Joe: there's gotta be something you can do David

David: yeah right!

Josh: you may not, but I can!

And I ran towards him and punched him as hard as I can with my right to the point

~CRACK~

Leader: Urgh... ok that hurt a little but not as much as your hand

Josh: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

David: WHAT HAPPENED BRO?

Josh: AAAAASSSSSSSSSSS HHHHHOOOOOLLLLLLOEEEEEESSSSSS I FUCKING BROKE MY HAND AND WRIST

Joe: that's impossible [touch pinkie]

Josh: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Joe: dude I'm so sorry

Leader: do ya think I'll let you rest?

He then charges at David, Joseph, and Char and by instinct I move to protect them with my left arm and then...

~CRACK~

Josh: !

Leader: that 'ill teach ya a lesson

Josh: [shit what can I do?]

-Status update; we will now upgrade your oxylet [_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_] to accommodate to the current situation…[_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_] the top form of both your oxylet will now be able to turn into gauntlets or claws…[_UUUPPPP_] INCREASING HEALTH RECOVERY…[_Oh my god! He's dying_] health recovery will now increase to maximum healing…-

Joe: what was that? [looks at Sara]

Sara: I don't know… this has never happened before… maybe this happened because you guys are from the past

David: either way, look at Josh!

I don't know why, but for some reason I stood up feeling all better and then I said…

Josh: gimme your best shot you fatass whore

Leader: why you little [punch thrown to the face]

David: Gasp!

Sara: Gasp!

Joe: Yawn~~~

Josh: now that tickled

I then gave him a punch that could split the world in half and said

Josh: 1st strike- 10 years of pain

As soon as I hit him he flew across the building like a leaf in a hurricane

Josh: whoa [what the hell was this power?]

Sara: Grandfather! That was amazing how did you do it?

David: yeah bro how did you do it?

Josh: I don't know? I just did it

Joe: well I could care less so how about we go home and eat

Josh: not yet, hey! Where are my cards?

Gang member 6: Chyea right. Like I'd tell you guys

Leader: it's in the honor of the shack that you guys passed

Gang member 2: but why boss

Leader: because when a man losses a battle with possession then he must give the possession to the winner [plus I'd never knew the 3 hottest chicks in the school were supposedly to be his granddaughters?]

Josh: thanks!

-meanwhile-

Boa: I'm so hungry~~~~~~ When is 언니 and 하라버기 coming?

Sara: we're home!

Boa: yeah!

Char: about time for you fuckers to come

Carolina: Charlotte! Watch you mouth

Char: sorry mom

Josh: dude I'm so beat down that I feel as though I'm dying

Joe: I know what you mean

David: yeah right how you did nothing except kicking the guy in the face

Joe: fine than lets agree that Josh did most of the work, right Josh…

Josh: OOOOOHHHHHH! We're having marinated 갈비, oh hell yeah I'm eating!

Joe: did he just ignore us…

David: seriously bro! I'm eating too

Joe: screw it I'm eating

Well we all ate until all of us could eat no more and we said our nights and went too sleep however, Joseph, David, and I were speedster and slept in different places in the same room


End file.
